


Poem of Heartbreak

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star





	Poem of Heartbreak

Cloaked in shadow

Dress of roses

Thorns and roses

Bleeding red

And black

Like the soul


End file.
